The Television can save all!
by TheTomatoMonster
Summary: Everyone was bored. Nothing much left to do as they had already done so many things to kill their time for that day. But a certain human creation could help them and it's called the Television! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a certain Sunday in the month of November and the residents of a certain dorm did not went out to enjoy their lives as it was raining. It was cold and it was wet. Everyone was bored out of their minds and was in their rooms, either snuggling in their beds or reading a good book or either surfing the web OR watching the television. Since the television was their last resort, they turned on the television and the drama begins...


	2. Akihiko Sanada

Akihiko put down his boxing gloves that he had been admiring for the last 2 hours and collapsed on the bed with an irritated sigh. Somehow, today made him hate the rain so much that he would possibly told his Caesar to either stop it or destroy it, if that was possible.

"'Sides, Aki, it not the dark hour yet" he told himself. He then stared blankly at the ceiling and turned to his side to pull a pillow to his bare chest (XD!) and miserablely planted his face to it.

Then he prayed.

"Shinji, I know you're hearing me from up there. Could you help me? Please ask god to stop this damn rain and give me something to do. Please?"

After he realized how pathetic he was to seek help from the dead, he clutched the pillow and with all his might, threw it to the wall in front of his bed with anger. He breathed hard and deep, like he had done something very tiring. Even his nostril flared.

The said pillow met the wall with a 'thump' and fall onto the machine in front of him.

For the first time ever in his whole life living in the dorm, he finally realized the existence of the television inside the very walls of his very room.

Curious, he switched on the machine, pushed a button on the remote and stared.

The channel was showing a cooking show and surprisingly, he was interested in watching it.

The cook expertly threw the scrambled eggs into the air before catching it with a pan. He then put in a something which looked like salt, some veggies and soy sauce. Then the cook explained something and then continued to cook a fish. With the same amount of energy and talent, the cook did a similar act with an addiction of putting the fish on fire in the pan.

Mesmerized, Akihiko nodded to no one particular.

"No wonder Shinji likes to cook" he whispered and ran to his desk to fetch a notebook with a matching pen and wrote down for whatever the cook said.

Somewhere in the other world, Shinjiro Aragaki shook his head.

"Sorry Aki, I asked Him and He only accepted your second request."

Then he chuckled "but I never thought that He would make you watch the T.V and fell in love with cooking".

After a few minutes of watching Akihiko, Shinji suddenly barked with laughter which was disguised with a very loud thunder.


	3. Yukari Takeba

Yukari sat on her bed and looked at the clock. It was near to 2 PM but yet, the rain haven't stopped. She was supposed to go to town to get some new clothes. She was already bored with her pink outfit.

But then again, if she were to buy a new blouse, it would still end up pink.

"Damn the rain" she cursed and collapsed on the bed. Truth is, she wanted to impress a certain someone and she doesn't want to look plain to him. wearing the same sweater and having the same hair style the whole time must look boring at some rate.

Unlike Minato, even if he have that same dark blue messy hair and that lean figure and those earphones stuck to his head every now and then, he still looked cool. Well, he looked even better from time to time. How did he do it?

"Minato…."she sighed. It made her sad seeing Minato trying to get close to Mitsuru senpai. For someone like her, she needs to look refreshing. She can't be too dull. She doesn't have all those privileges like Mitsuru-senpai does – beautiful, matured, rich and intelligent. She must do something to look outstanding!

Not like Junpei….

The thought of being compared to Junpei made her panicked and she began pacing. No way is she gonna be at the same level as that guy! She have to do something. To compete with Mitsuru-senpai was enough but to be COMPARED to Stupei is too much.

Especially when it was her own MIND comparing herself to that greasy male.

But how can she shop while it's raining? As much as she was desperate to get new clothes, she didn't want to get wet. Sighing, she went to her desk and unconsciously flipped open a magazine.

The first flip took her to the Manga section and it was about ninjas.

The second flip was on the Q&A section on LOVE and it was depressing.

The third flip ended up in the advertisement section and there was a big ad about an anime series being aired.

But what too her attention was that tiny ad on the bottom left.

"Every Sunday and will be showing whenever you need us.

SHOPPING HAS NEVER BEEN THIS EASY!

TANAKA'S AMAZING COMODITIES"

"It feels weird to buy from a television show but it worth to risk"

She went to the television and turned it on and switched it to the channel that she wanted and just when the screen was on the program, the intro tune already ended and Tanaka was on promoting his products.

The first product was a katana with a free mystery product to go with it. It didn't interest Yukari for a bit, since she was not interested on using a short distance weapon.

"Then again, who does buy those things anyway?"

Her mind screamed, Junpei.

The second product was an armor with special abilities to go with it and a free potion. Sure, she was searching for a new outfit but wearing armor as casual would be a bit too much.

And Minato won't really appreciate it if a girl in armor keeps following him around…

But it won't look weird if Junpei wears it because he himself is already weird.

But the third product perks her interest.

Tanaka was promoting a yellow silk scarf and along it would be a perfume. Even though yellow wasn't her color but wearing a silk scarf would be something fresh. Beside, it would look nice on her.

Smiling with delight, she unhesitantly reached for her phone and dialed the number that was being flashed on the screen and she made her order.

The second she pushed the red button, she jumped and danced around the room.

Minato would look at her in a new light. She will never be the dull pink girl anymore!

* * *

A few days later…

"Hey, Minato-kun!" Yukari walked into the lounge. There was Minato, Junpei and Koromaru. The dog wagged its tail upon seeing the girl.

"Yeah?" Minato looked up form the book he was reading. And he nearly dropped his book.

Yukari smiled and showed the yellow scarf that hang around her neck "How do I look?"

"It's…" Minato tried to pick out a word "Nice…?"

Yukari was happy to hear that small comment but…nice?

"What? Is it not that good?"

"Well…I am a bit surprised…"

"Thanks!"

Minato forced a smile as the said girl went back to her room to start fangirling.

Just as she began to disappear, Minato leaned to Junpei, who was also as shocked as he is.

"Since when did Ryoji and Yukari started dating?"

"You think so too? Dude, I know that Ryoji's a player but I never knew Yukari would fall for him…" Junpei scratched his head.

Minato sighed "and she looked awful with Ryoji's yellow scarf…."

* * *

**A/N :** YEAH! I finally updated after…like…2 years…I AM SO SORRY!

But hey, at least I got the second part up, right? :D and I have plans for this fic, cuz I can't wait to write about Minato's cuz I already have a plot for him but the thing is I can't put some ideas to work for the other characters. And yeah, minato would be the last episode.

Yukari part didn't some out as funny as I wanted it to be but I can't get my writing style to work. I haven't write fanfics for months! So I kinda lost my touch with comedy and whatever…..

But I hope you enjoyed that! :D

BTW, CREDIT TO **THY TRUE SELF**! *you reviewed the story* for giving me some ideas for Yukari's part :DDD

**RnR!**


End file.
